Amigos São Para Essas Coisas
by Kyra Spring
Summary: Um cãozinho. Uma amiga. Alguém com quem se preocupar. E uma certeza que seria levada pelo resto da vida. Oneshot se passando em Rizenbul, na infância de Ed, Al e Winry.


_**Amigos são para essas coisas**_

_**Sinopse: **__Um cãozinho. Uma amiga. Alguém com quem se preocupar. E uma certeza que seria levada pelo resto da vida. Oneshot se passando em Rizenbul, na infância de Ed, Al e Winry._

_**Classificação: **__G_

_**Completa? **__Sim._

_**Disclaimer: **__Os personagens não me pertencem. Não tenho nenhum fim lucrativo._

_**Nota da autora:**__ É, eu sei que não aconteceu assim no anime, que o Den já era da Winry antes de perder a pata, mas mudei um pouquinho os fatos para que coubessem na fic._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Era uma tarde calma e ensolarada em Rizenbul. No quintal da oficina de próteses mecânicas Rockbell, três crianças estavam sentadas, conversando. Uma delas, um garotinho miúdo, louro de olhos amarelos, resmungava:

–Minha mãe não me deixa ter um bichinho! Ela vive dizendo que eu não tenho responsabilidade, que eu não daria conta de cuidar de um animalzinho, que eu preciso ficar um pouco maior... Que droga, eu já sou bem grande pra cuidar de um cachorro! – ele não era nada além de um garotinho, mas já se achava adulto o suficiente – Além do mais tem o Al, ele iria me ajudar.

–A minha avó também já me proibiu de arrumar um bicho de estimação – uma garota também loura, de cabelos chanel e olhos bem grandes e azuis reclamava – Ela diz a mesma coisa, e ainda aumenta, fala que um cachorro poderia destruir a oficina. Mas assim que meus pais voltarem, a primeira coisa que vou pedir a eles é para que me dêem um!

–Eu já prefiro um gatinho – o terceiro garoto, um menino rechonchudo de cabelos e olhos castanhos e meigos, argumentou – Eles são mais independentes, mais fáceis de criar.

–E gostam mais da casa do que dos donos – o outro menino cortou – Não adianta, a mamãe não vai deixar a gente ter nem sequer um peixinho dourado!

–Mas eu ainda queria um gato – o primeiro insistiu, deitando-se na grama – Ou talvez um dragão. Será legal ter um dragão, não acha, Ed?

–Ah, não fala besteira! – o segundo o cutucou – Todo mundo sabe que não existem dragões nessa parte de Amestris, eles só vivem no Norte! Mas talvez um unicórnio correndo no quintal de casa seria legal.

–Se você arrumar um unicórnio, eu vou me mudar pra sua casa – a menina entrou no assunto – E vou roubá-lo pra mim, se você não me deixar entrar.

Os três riram, divertidos. Eles eram amigos já há algum tempo. O garoto louro se chamava Edward Elric, e o outro menino era seu irmão Alphonse. Já a menina era Winry Rockbell, neta da dona da oficina de próteses em que eles estavam. Winry havia sido deixada com a avó porque os pais eram médicos e haviam ido para Ishbal tratar dos feridos do exército.

–Vocês ainda estão estudando aquele treco, a alquimia? – Winry perguntou – Aquela história da boneca foi assustadora, mas foi legal.

–É, a gente tá tentando – respondeu Al – A gente ajuda a nossa mãe, consertando os pratos que o Ed quebra todo dia.

–Eu não quebro pratos todo dia! – defendeu-se Ed – Três por semana, no máximo, mas não todo dia. Além do mais, sempre que eu quebro qualquer coisa, eu mesmo conserto.

–É bem legal, mas eu ainda gosto mais de ver a vovó trabalhar – continuou a menina – Ela ajuda tantas pessoas a voltarem a ter uma vida normal... Já vi tanta gente voltar a andar, a fazer trabalhos manuais, e tudo graças às próteses dela. Quem sabe um dia eu faça a mesma coisa...

–Eu já prefiro me tornar um alquimista famoso – disse o louro – A alquimia ter que ser usada para fazer o bem para as pessoas, e é isso que eu quero fazer. Se eu puder, um dia quero ajudar todo mundo que precisar com a alquimia.

–Eu também – concordou Al – Deve ser tão legal usar alguma coisa que você sabe fazer para o bem das pessoas, não é? Deve ser assim que a sua avó se sente, Wi...

Eles continuaram conversando por algum tempo, até que Ed, o mais hiperativo do grupo, convidou os outros dois para dar uma volta perto do rio. Lá, havia um trecho muito arborizado, com vários arbustos cheios de amoras vermelhas. Era o auge da época das frutinhas, e sempre que podia o garoto ia até lá e limpava o máximo de arbustos que conseguia. Então, eles foram, falando alto, rindo e brincando, mas quando se aproximaram do lugar, ouviram vozes ásperas, gritos e ganidos.

–O que está acontecendo? – Winry perguntou em voz alta, mas um gesto de Alphonse a fez diminuir a voz até esta se tornar um sussurro – Quem está aí?

–Eu não sei – o próprio Al respondeu, também sussurrando – Parece que... Ah, são sim! São aqueles garotos que moram perto da estação de trem. E parece que eles estão batendo em alguém... Mas não dá pra ouvir direito o que estão dizendo, eles estão muito longe.

Sem que os outros percebessem, Ed já puxava uma caneta do bolso e, rapidamente, rabiscava um círculo de transmutação em cada palma. E já estava indo na direção das vozes quando sentiu que Winry o puxava pelo ombro.

–Você ficou doido? – ela disse, desesperada – Eles são três vezes maiores que você! Nem pense em tentar procurar encrenca com esses garotos, ou você vai se dar mal!

–Eu não vou procurar encrenca, só quero ver em quem estão batendo – e, andando furtivamente, começou a se aproximar, sendo seguido (a contragosto) pelos outros dois.

O caminho foi feito num silêncio opressor. O único som que podia ser ouvido era o da respiração deles, e o de passos muito leves. Até que, num determinado momento, eles chegaram até algumas árvores, e do outro lado havia uma clareira. Mas eles não tiveram coragem de cruzá-las, porque viram exatamente quem estava sendo agredido.

Era um filhotinho de cão. Ele era pequeno, branco e preto, e estava todo machucado, com manchas de sangue por todo o pêlo. Uma das patas da frente estava torcida num ângulo grotesco, e havia pelo menos três pessoas chutando-o e batendo nele. Winry tapou a boca com as mãos, horrorizada. Alphonse, boquiaberto, aproximou-se da fresta entre as frestas para tentar ver melhor o que estava acontecendo, e Edward, cerrando firmemente os punhos, mordeu um lábio para não dizer nada e não revelar a posição deles.

–Como eles podem fazer isso? – a garota balbuciou, em choque – Ele é só um filhote, nunca fez nada para ninguém! Eles vão matá-lo!

–Ah, não vão, não! – Ed se preparou para ir até lá, mas Al o deteve, dizendo:

–Pode esperar porque eu vou com você – e, antes que o outro pudesse retrucar, emendou – E nem diga nada, porque um só contra três, sendo que cada um tem o tamanho de dois, é burrice. Eu tenho um plano: nós dois vamos até lá e os distraímos. Enquanto isso, Winry pega o cachorrinho e o leva para a avó dela, para cuidar dos machucados. Feito?

Os outros dois concordaram. Então, Al também pegou a caneta que estava com o irmão e desenhou círculos de transmutação nas palmas das mãos. E, sorrateiramente, os dois cruzaram as árvores, deixando Winry na vigia. Se havia uma coisa que ela sabia fazer majestosamente bem era dar o alarme para alguma coisa. Os dois meninos não foram percebidos pelos três agressores, até o momento em que Ed resolveu dizer, na voz mais alta e debochada que conseguiu:

–Olha só, Al, são os idiotas da estação de trem!

Ele estava apavorado, as pernas tremiam, as mãos gelavam, e uma sensação de morte iminente tomava conta dele. Não era para menos: aqueles garotos tinham a pior fama de todo o vilarejo, e a eles eram atribuídos furtos, surras e vandalismos. Os meninos mais velhos falavam barbaridades deles, e diziam que eles eram responsáveis pelo assassinato de vários cães e gatos das pessoas da cidade. Eles não tinham motivo para isso, faziam tudo aquilo pelo puro e simples prazer de machucar outro ser vivo. Mas se havia uma coisa da qual os dois Elric gostavam era de animais, e a simples idéia de ver alguém machucando um deles era o mesmo que um soco na cara. Ele encarou Alphonse, e acenou afirmativamente a cabeça como se dissesse "faça como eu".

–Tem razão, Ed, olha quem está aqui! Você tinha razão, realmente eles têm cabeças pequenas demais para o resto do corpo – emendou Al, pálido de medo, mas com um escárnio imenso na voz.

–Eles têm as cabeças pequenas porque não tem nenhum cérebro lá pra dar volume dentro da cabeça, sabe? Se eles tivessem uma cabeça maior, provavelmente ela seria toda murcha! – Ed, vendo que o irmão entendera o recado, continuou. Ele sabia que aquilo significaria a surra mais monumental da vida dos dois, mas no momento havia coisas mais importantes em jogo.

Os três agressores se viraram, encarando incrédulos os dois meninos. E depois que os viram, riram de forma tão debochada que a raiva substituiu o medo em Alphonse e Edward. Um dos garotos maiores, o líder, disse:

–Ah, então parece que tem dois pirralhos aqui querendo apanhar! – e riu mais – O King aqui vai dar um jeito em vocês.

–A gente veio pegar o nosso cachorro, sabe? – Ed, tentando não perder as estribeiras, apontou com o queixo o filhotinho de cão que eles estavam espancando – Parece que vocês andaram fazendo as suas brincadeiras estúpidas com ele, não é? – discretamente, olhava em volta, procurando Winry, e a viu escondida atrás de uma árvore, bem atrás de onde o cãozinho estava – E não vai ser você quem vai nos impedir, seu King Kong.

–Nem você e nem seus gorilas particulares – emendou Al, dando um passo à frente e colocando-se do lado do irmão – A gente vai levá-lo daqui e ai de você se tentar impedir!

–E você vai fazer o quê, hein? – retrucou o segundo garoto – Vai nos fazer ficar surdos com os seus gritinhos de pavor? – e deu um passo ameaçador em direção a Al, que recuou, tentando manter a expressão corajosa no rosto.

–Pare, Cormac! – King ordenou – Faz muito tempo que ninguém aqui nos desafia. Parece que as pessoas daqui estão perdendo o respeito, e vamos ter que recuperá-lo.

–Você não tem capacidade nem pra andar e falar ao mesmo tempo – Ed provocava, querendo que eles explodissem logo e partissem para a ignorância – Como eu vou respeitar um cretino como você, que precisa de guarda-costas o tempo todo e agride animais indefesos?

King parou, chocado com o desplante do outro. A transformação foi imediata: em questão de segundos, ele já estava todo vermelho, e uma veia saltava da têmpora dele. "Eu vou morrer aqui...", Ed não conseguia parar de pensar, "e a Winry vai ter que mandar meus restos para a mamãe dentro de uma caixa de sapatos! Sem falar no que eles podem fazer com o Al... ai, que idéia idiota!". Mas sabia que, se tentasse fugir, iriam atrás deles, e talvez até de Winry. Havia começado, então precisava terminar.

Alphonse não tinha pensamentos mais otimistas. "Eu devia ter deixado um testamento", ele pensava, enquanto via que os três garotos de repente ficavam parecidos com monstros cheios de dentes e presas. "Esses caras vão jantar a gente, mas agora não dá nem pra correr... De qualquer forma, todo mundo vai se lembrar de nós como os únicos que desafiaram King e sua gangue!". Lançou um olhar ao irmão mais velho, e pôde perceber o medo que ele botava pelos poros. Mas ele também não parecia ter a intenção de desistir.

–Como eu sou um cara legal, vou lhes dar dez segundos para pedirem desculpas e saírem correndo, e talvez a gente ignore tudo isso – disse King, fazendo-se de simpático, mas ainda era evidente a ira no rosto dele – Se, em dez segundos, vocês ainda estiverem aqui, sua mãe vai ter que vir aqui juntar seus pedaços num cesto.

–Isso é, se você souber contar até dez – retrucou Al, respirando fundo e vendo o oponente usar até a última reserva de autocontrole.

–Um... Dois... Três...

–Al! Ei, Al! Tive uma idéia – Ed sussurrou para o irmão – A gente tem que ir cada um para um lado, e dar um jeito de transmutar essas árvores. A alquimia é nossa única vantagem, agora.

–Quatro... Cinco... Seis...

–Pode ser. Você está com círculos nas mãos, certo? – concordou Al, e Ed exibiu discretamente os círculos desenhados – Mas a gente tem que limpar a área para a Winry, eles não podem vê-la fugindo. Onde ela está?

–Sete... Oito... Nove...

–Está bem atrás de onde o cachorrinho está – respondeu o mais velho – Certo... Você sabe o que fazer, agora vamos rezar pra ainda termos a nossa cara inteira depois disso. Está pronto?

–Estou. E você?

–Também. Vamos lá.

–Dez! E então, onde está o pedido de desculpas? – King terminou a contagem, e encarou os dois irmãos com ar de deboche. Estes devolveram o olhar, e Al respondeu:

–Pode esquecer! Ninguém vai pedir droga de desculpa nenhuma a você.

Depois disso, tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Os três gorilas partiram para cima dos dois meninos. Cada um foi para um dos lados, e bateu as mãos numa árvore. A alquimia deles não era muito forte, mas foi o suficiente para fazer com que a casca externa das árvores se desfizesse em lascas e pó, cegando os oponentes temporariamente. Isto forneceu a Winry distração suficiente para, com cuidado, pegar o cachorrinho e correr o máximo que suas pernas permitiam. O primeiro a perceber o que havia acontecido fora Cormac, que dera o alerta. Naquele momento, Ed e Al estavam postados exatamente no meio da clareira, o olhar desafiador, as mãos cheias de serragem.

–Vocês planejaram isso! – o terceiro garoto, Cassius, vociferou – Bem que eu tinha ouvido uma vozinha irritante além da de vocês! Era aquela menina, a neta da doida da Pinako Rockbell, não era? Mas eu vou atrás dela agora mesmo, só pra ensiná-la a não ser intrometida!

–AH, MAS NÃO VAI MESMO! – Ed e Al gritaram ao mesmo tempo e pularam sobre Cassius. Em questão de centésimos de segundos, os cinco estavam se golpeando. Ed e Al, obviamente, estavam levando a pior: eles eram menores e mais fracos, e os oponentes lutavam sujo. Mesmo assim, os dois conseguiam acertar os outros várias vezes.

Então, os garotos da estação de trem se irritaram de verdade. King pegou Ed e o jogou contra uma árvore, enquanto Cassius e Cormac seguravam os braços de Alphonse. Depois, o próprio King foi até Al e disse, num tom de pura ira:

–Agora quero ver o que você vai fazer, Elriczinho, quando eu espancar o babaquinha do seu irmão até ele chorar – Ed tentava se levantar, mas não conseguia, porque havia se machucado muito. Mas, quando viu que King estava socando o estômago do seu irmão sem parar, percebeu que tinha que tomar uma atitude. Levantou-se tremulamente e pulou sobre as costas do agressor, esfregando as mãos sujas de terra e serragem nos olhos dele.

Aproveitando-se da momentânea distração, Alphonse, também muito machucado, arrastou-se para longe, até uma árvore, e apoiando-se nela tentou ficar de pé. Agora o alvo era Ed: os três tentavam acertá-lo e chutá-lo, e ele não conseguia se esquivar da maioria dos golpes.

–Se manda, Alphonse! – ele disse, tentando se defender.

–O quê? – Al não acreditava no que ele estava dizendo – Pode esquecer, eu vou ficar!

–Vai, Al, sai daqui! – Ed insistiu – Aproveite enquanto ainda dá.

Mas Al não fugiu. Em vez disso, bateu as mãos no chão, provocando um leve tremor, que fez com que todos perdessem o equilíbrio. Ed, enquanto isso, também bateu as mãos num monte de galhos secos, fazendo-os incendiar, apanhou alguns e passou a apontá-los ameaçadoramente para King, Cormac e Cassius. Os três recuaram, e Cormac disse:

–Vocês dois são bruxos! São emissários do diabo!

–Somos alquimistas, seu burro – corrigiu Ed, a voz mais gelada do que nunca – Do tipo que pode pegar qualquer coisa e transformá-la no que quiser. Então, se vocês não quiserem que a gente transforme vocês em sapos gordos e verruguentos, é melhor darem meia-volta e se mandarem.

–Vocês não fariam isso! – retrucou Cassius – Vocês não seriam capazes... seriam?

–O que o faz pensar que não seríamos? – Al pegou uma pedra do chão e, usando alquimia, transformou-a em pó. Em seguida, deu um passo em direção ao já não tão valentes garotos da estação de trem, o que os fez sair correndo.

Nessa hora, todo o cansaço e a dor vieram de uma vez só, fazendo com que Edward e Alphonse se jogassem deitados no chão coberto de folhas úmidas. Eles estavam cobertos de hematomas, narizes e lábios sangrando, e Al tinha dois dentes moles. Mas estavam felizes, mesmo assim. Lentamente, se arrastaram em direção à casa de Winry, um apoiado no ombro do outro. Ela os esperava à porta, e quando viu o estado dos dois meninos, abafou um gritinho de choque:

–Meu Deus, vocês estão bem? – e correu para acudi-los. Al já foi perguntando:

–E o cãozinho, como está?

–A vovó está tratando dele, agora – respondeu a menina – Parece que ela vai ter que amputar a patinha da frente dele, mas que ele vai ficar bem.

–E o que vocês vão fazer com ele? – inquiriu Ed.

–Acho que a vovó vai me deixar ficar com ele – ela parecia adorar a idéia – E, se deixar, já escolhi até o nome: Den. O que vocês acham?

–Eu acho que... – Al começava uma resposta, mas viu que, na casa dele, a luz do segundo andar piscava. Aquele era o sinal que a mãe deles usava para chamá-los de volta para casa – Ah, droga, a mamãe tá chamando a gente. Imagina só o sermão que ela vai dar quando nos vir desse jeito!

–Não vou voltar até ver o Den – retrucou Ed, decidido – A mamãe já vai brigar com a gente de qualquer jeito, então um motivo a mais ou a menos não fará a menor diferença.

As três crianças permaneceram sentadas na escada, em silêncio. A luz da casa dos Elric piscou mais algumas vezes, e depois parou. A mãe deles devia ter entendido que eles não poderiam ir embora, ainda. E lá ficaram, por um bom tempo, esperando notícias de Den. O estado dele era o que mais preocupava, no momento. Então, de repente, eles viram, vindo pela estrada, o vulto de...

–Mamãe?! – os dois Elric exclamaram, ficando de pé. Al ainda acrescentou – O que está fazendo aqui, hein?

–Eu vim procurar vocês dois! – ela disse, de volta, olhando os dois atentamente – Meu Deus, o que aconteceu aqui? Andaram brigando de novo, não foi? O que eu disse sobre brigas?

–A briga não foi entre a gente, mãe – explicou Ed, cansado – É uma longa história...

–O seu castigo vai ser longo o bastante pra vocês me contarem – respondeu Trisha, aborrecida com o comportamento dos filhos – Agora vamos pra casa agora mesmo!

–Desculpe, mas a gente não vai sair daqui – retrucou Al, do lado do irmão, decidido.

–Como é que é? – agora ela estava realmente furiosa – O que é isso, um motim?

–Eu me responsabilizo, senhora Elric – interveio Winry – Eles estavam me ajudando, só isso – e, encarando os dois irmãos – Foi isso o que aconteceu...

E ela contou toda a história com muitos detalhes, sendo interrompida de vez em quando pelos dois meninos, que acrescentavam novos fatos. Trisha ouviu cada detalhe, absorta, com o rosto impassível, e quando Winry terminou ela encarou Ed profundamente e disse:

–Afinal de contas, moleque, o que é que você tem na cabeça, hein?

–Eles iam matá-lo, mãe! – retrucou o próprio, ofendido ao extremo – E eu precisava fazer alguma coisa. Você mesma não diz que não podemos ver uma coisa errada sem fazer nada?

–Eu sei, eu sei, mas o que vocês fizeram foi tolice – argumentou ela, dando um sorriso acolhedor ao ver a expressão brava do filho mais velho – Essa foi uma atitude muito nobre, eu reconheço, e me orgulho de vocês serem tão altruístas, mas deveriam ter chamado um adulto. E se vocês se machucassem, o que eu iria fazer?

–Mãe, a gente _tá_ machucado – observou Al – Olhe o tamanho da cara do Ed... e olhe o meu nariz!

–Isso vai cicatrizar logo, meus filhos – o tom dela era doce e compreensivo – Falo de machucados sérios. Eles eram grandes, e se resolvessem usar alguma arma?

–Eles nunca mais vão se meter com a gente – Al sorriu quando disse isso – Usamos alquimia pra assustá-los, e eles ficaram brancos como papel! Agora eles acham que somos bruxos...

–De qualquer forma, foi tolice de vocês – disse, então, a mãe deles, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio – Mas, por vocês já terem sido castigados o suficiente – olhou bem para os cortes e as roupas sujas e esfarrapadas – não haverá nenhum castigo. Agora, precisamos ir para casa.

–Não podemos! – disse Ed – Eu quero ficar aqui até o Den sair da mesa de cirurgia. Ele vai perder uma das patinhas, e a vovó Pinako vai fazer uma prótese pra ele.

–Precisamos ir embora, vocês tem que tomar um banho e trocar de roupa – insistiu ela, um pouco mais enérgica – Além do mais, não sabemos se a senhora Rockbell vai aceitar.

–Eles terão que ir embora, mas amanhã bem cedo podem vir – então, a sra. Pinako saiu, ainda com as luvas e a máscara da cirurgia – Eu já implantei a prótese, mas ele está exausto e precisa descansar. E vocês dois também não parecem estar muito melhor – acrescentou, depois de analisar os dois meninos de cima a baixo – Vão para casa e amanhã cedo venham vê-lo.

E, então, a contragosto, os dois meninos seguiram Trisha, em silêncio. Al ainda mancava um pouco, mas esforçava-se para acompanhar os outros dois. A noite caía, e o céu estava claro e sem nuvens. Quando chegaram em casa, porém, não entraram. Em vez disso, Trisha sentou-se na escada da porta e pediu que eles se sentassem também.

–Sabem, uma vez eu tive uma gatinha – ela começou a dizer, os olhos fixos nas primeiras estrelas que apareciam no céu – O nome dela era Morango, porque seu nariz tinha a forma de um moranguinho. Nós éramos muito amigas, ela me seguia para todos os lugares, e eu a amava.

–Você já teve uma gatinha? – os olhos de Al brilharam – E o que houve com ela?

–Um dia, alguns garotos, como aqueles da estação de trem que vocês me contaram, apareceram no nosso povoado – o tom dela era triste e saudoso – No dia seguinte, vários bichinhos de estimação apareceram mortos ou machucados. Morango foi um deles. Ela estava tão machucada que o veterinário disse que não poderia fazer mais nada, e teve que sacrificá-la. Foi um dos dias mais tristes de toda a minha vida...

–Sinto muito, mamãe – disse Ed, sentindo-se triste de repente – Eu não sabia...

–Quando vocês me contaram o que aconteceu, eu me lembrei da minha gatinha – e, então, ela sorriu, doce – E pensei em como os donos daquele cãozinho, se ele tiver donos, ficariam felizes ao saber que ele está vivo, e que a vovó Pinako cuidou dele. Pensei também em quantos bichinhos não seriam mais machucados por eles. Se alguém aparecesse e salvasse a Morango, eu ficaria muito feliz, e seria eternamente grata a ele.

–Você não está brava com a gente, então? – Al ergueu uma sobrancelha.

–Não, não estou – ela os abraçou, cada um de um lado – Estou orgulhosa dos meus garotos. Vocês se machucaram defendendo um outro ser vivo, e isso mostra que vocês dois tem um grande coração. E sei também que o cachorrinho vai ser sempre grato a vocês dois e à Winry.

–Estou tão feliz que ele vai ficar bem... – Ed sorriu, bocejando – Ah, mamãe, será que dá pra gente entrar? Eu estou com sono... e com fome.

–O jantar está pronto, seu guloso – ela riu, levantando-se – Por sinal, hoje temos purê de batatas.

–Purê de batatas! – vibrou Al – Com bastante manteiga, não é, mamãe?

–Sim, Al, com bastante manteiga...

Eles entraram, Ed por último. Mas antes de fechar a porta, ele olhou uma última vez na direção da casa de Winry. Den, agora, estava em segurança. Ele teria sempre comida, um lugar protegido para dormir, remédios e cuidados quando ficasse doente... mas, principalmente, ele teria carinho e atenção. E, se Ed conhecia bem os bichos, sabia que ele retribuiria em dobro todo o carinho e amor que recebesse. E, então, sorriu. Ele podia _mesmo_ fazer a diferença com a sua alquimia. Ainda tinha muita coisa para aprender, mas agora sabia que podia usá-la para o bem de todas as criaturas, fossem pessoas ou animais. E, graças a isso, graças à sua alquimia e à de seu irmão, Den estava vivo, e tinha um lar, e Winry conseguiu o seu bichinho de estimação.

"Não, não é só dela", ele pensou, sentindo-se muito feliz por dentro, enquanto fechava a porta. "Ele é de nós três. Den pode não ser o nosso cachorro, mas ninguém disse que ele não podia ser nosso amigo. Acho que ele vai gostar de brincar conosco...".

Naquela mesma noite, na sala de estar dos Rockbell, um cachorrinho negro com uma pata de metal recém-implantada estava deitado sobre um tapete felpudo. Dava para ver a janela, do lugar onde estava deitado. Os machucados ainda doíam, mas agora estavam cobertos e protegidos, e sua pata, apesar de cheirar diferente, fazer um som estranho e deixar seu corpo dolorido, estava se mexendo normalmente.

Talvez aquilo fosse mesmo um lar. Talvez elas o deixassem ficar. Pelo menos as duas humanas disseram que ele ficaria, e até deram um nome, Den. Era um nome muito bonito, e ele gostava.

Mas, naquele momento, ele não pensava muito na garota loura e na mulher baixinha que o acolheram e que cuidaram dele. Ela pensava nos outros dois meninos que estavam com a menina loura, um pouco antes de ela sair correndo. Eles o ajudaram, e lutaram contra os humanos grandes e maus que o feriam. Ele era só um filhote, não conseguia morder. Mas os dois também eram filhotes de humanos, e mesmo assim enfrentaram os maiores, por ele!

Era bom. Os dois filhotes também gostavam dele. E Den torcia muito para vê-los em breve, e brincar com eles, e tentar agradecer e ser amigo deles. Não seria fácil, afinal os humanos não entendiam muito bem a língua dos cães. Mas ele tentaria, mesmo assim, fazer com que eles soubessem o quanto gostava deles, e que iria ajudá-los sempre que precisassem.

Afinal de contas, ele pensou, satisfeito, um pouco antes de cair no sono, não era exatamente para isso que servem os amigos?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Nota da autora:**__ Olá, pessoal! Fazia Bem, galera, espero mesmo que vocês tenham gostado. A idéia caiu prontinha no meu colo num dia, enquanto eu estava lavando louças (!) e vendo meu cachorro entrar sorrateiramente em casa para fuçar a lata de lixo do lado da pia (!!). Depois de enxotá-lo, comecei a pensar em como nossos cães, apesar de nos deixarem loucos às vezes, são fiéis e desprendidos. E, então, me lembrei do Den, e pensei em como ele perdeu a pata, para ser obrigado a colocar uma auto-mail. Então, a história simplesmente surgiu. Bem, gente, é isso, desculpem qualquer coisa, beijos a todos e até a próxima!_


End file.
